


I'll Move On

by vlvtfireside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot Twists, Rejection, Training Camp, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlvtfireside/pseuds/vlvtfireside
Summary: "It's not your fault, it really isn't. it isn't anyone's fault, sometimes we fall in love with wrong people. I'm happy that you're with someone you love, and that you two are happy."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I'll Move On

**Author's Note:**

> If I say i like this fanfic it will be a lie because i don't, i still wanted to post it because i haven't written anything for month. I tried to make this about Daisuga but it turned out very differently I- *sniffs*

Sugawara has heard sentence "friendship between girl and boy don't exist, one of them always falls for another one", but he never actually believed it. Yet he still didn't have lot of friends that were girls. For him, his team by his side was enough. That's why he didn't have fear that he would fall for his friend – how would he? He didn't have girl friends and he was attracted to girls. Or at least that was what he thought. 

He didn't think about Daichi that way ever before... Suga and Daichi were almost like brothers from different mother, even though they only met in high school, for both of them it felt like they've known each other for their whole lives. They did everything together. They had classes together, they played volleyball day and night together, they did homework together, they went out together, they talked about girls and movies and so many other things together, they were best friends. So, of course Suga loved him, but for a long time he didn't realize that that's not the way friends love each other. 

It all started when Suga first saw dream about Daichi.

Few hours before his dream, Suga and Daichi were walking to their houses together like always, and Daichi started talking about Nationals, it was a week after their third year started. He was talking about how last thing he wanted to do while he was in high school and while he was team captain was to bring his team to Nationals, Suga chuckled while telling him that he had to stop stressing himself over everything and that going to Nationals wasn't only on his shoulders, and when he looked over at Daichi, his heart skipped a beat. 

Daichi was so... beautiful. 

Suga knew he's best friend was handsome, everyone did at this point but at that moment, when Suga saw sparkles in his eyes and big smile on his face, Daichi wasn't just handsome in his eyes, he was beautiful. And Suga suddenly got huge urge to grab his face and kiss him right there, in the middle of the street. But before he could get courage to do that, Daichi stopped walking and walked inside his house after messing up Suga's hair and telling him with big smile that he'd see him tomorrow. Suga just nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything and he could feel his heart beating like crazy in his chest. Daichi smiled at him one last time and closed the door. Suga, still not being able to come back to reality, walked towards his house that was next to Daichi's slowly, and directly went to his room, not even answering his mother who asked him how was school. He locked the door of his room and went straight to the bed, he felt euphoric, and his heart was still beating out from his chest.

That night when he fell asleep, he saw his team on court after winning nationals, tears of happiness in their eyes, and Daichi in front of him, with biggest grin on his face and love in his eyes. Suga's heart skipped a beat when Daichi stepped closer to him, he was standing so close that their chests were touching, and then he suddenly cupped Suga's jaw and pressed their lips together. At that moment, even though it was a dream, Suga forgot how to breath, he heard few of his teammates – especially Hinata – gasp but he ignored them. He wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and pulled him closer. After few minutes that felt like centuries to Suga, Daichi pulled away, he rested his forehead against Suga's and smiled.

-Suga, I lo...

But this was when Suga woke up. He jumped up on bed, breathing heavily, feeling sweat on his forehead. Automatically, he touched his lips, somehow still feeling Daichi's lips against his and looked at picture of two of them that was on his desk. That's how Suga started falling in love with his best friend. And it freaked Suga out. He didn't want to lose the friendship he had with Daichi but there was nothing he could do about his feelings. He wanted to get over them, he wanted to forget the feeling of Daichi's lips on him, he wanted to look Daichi in the eyes without his mind going to wild places every time they met up, he wanted his heart not to skip a beat every time Daichi slightly even touched him. He wanted to have the love he had for Daichi months ago, not this. Because he knew Daichi would never return those feelings and it shattered Suga's heart little by little every second.

*** 

-Hey, Suga! Can I talk to you for a minute?-Suga was deeply in thoughts when suddenly Hinata came up to him and asked with shaky voice. Suga came back to reality, stopped looking at Daichi and blinked at Hinata. He could clearly see fear in shorter boy's eyes.

-Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?-Suga said and Hinata nodded quickly, out of sudden Kageyama came out from nowhere and looked at Suga. He was little calmer but Suga could see nervousness in his blue eyes. Kageyama asked if they could go to changing room because they weren't playing at the moment, Suga nodded without saying anything and three of them went to changing room in silence. Hinata was the one to break the silence when Suga closed the door behind them and looked at them with confused face.

-Suga, you see, me and Kageyama... well... um... we...

-We're dating.-Kageyama sighed out the words and cut Hinata off. Suga could clearly see how Hinata held his breath, like Suga was going to be against them.

-And?-Suga said after few seconds.

-And? You're not... angry? Or... I don't know... grossed out?-Hinata asked with small voice. Suga laughed and covered his face with his hands, only if they knew how in love Suga was with his best friend himself. Suga looked at Hinata in eyes and shook his head.

-Hinata, no... why would I be angry? Or even worse, grossed out? If you two love each other, why should and why would I be against it? I'm more than happy for you guys.-Suga smiled. He did mean all of this, but he was also jealous, he wanted to have what Kageyama and Hinata have, he wanted to have it with Daichi. But Daichi doesn't like boys in that way, and he clearly doesn't like Suga, in that way.-I'm actually offended, imagine thinking such a thing about me?! I can not believe this. 

-Suga, I'm sorry I... we didn't mean to offen...

-Hinata...-Suga laughed and placed his hands on shoulders of nervous wreck in front of him.-I'm just playing with you. But seriously, I'm very happy for you guys. Do others know?

-Well... you're the first person we told. We're more nervous to tell others.-Kageyama said.

-Why? You guys think they won't be supportive? That they'll hate you? Because that's stupid, you two are part of the team, nothing is going to change that.

-Well... we're just worried that maybe they'll feel uncomfortable in the same changing room as us, if they know that, you know, we...-Hinata said while playing with his fingers.

-That you two like boys?-Both of them nodded.-Why would they be uncomfortable? Oh my, please guys, you don't have to worry about stuff like that. Tell them if you want, trust me, knowing you two are dating won't make them uncomfortable, I've known these guys for years. Especially Tanaka and Nishinoya, I'm pretty sure they even have a bet on you guys.

-They... what?-Hinata asked with confused face.

-Just... tell them if you want, thank you for telling me first though. I'm pretty sure they won't have anything against it.-Suga smiled softly and boys nodded. He continued talking when they started walking back to the gym.-How is it, by the way? Being in relationship with your best friend?

-Well, it was kind of awkward at first, and for me it was painful as well because I didn't know if Kageyama was going to return the feelings I had for him when I first confessed to him and I didn't want to lose the friendship we had because of my feelings, but when he said he felt the same I felt like... I don't even know how to explain it. I felt like I was the happiest person on the earth. Plus, his confession was so cu...

-Let's not go that far, you dumbass.-Kageyama suddenly said and covered Hinata's mouth with his hand while he blushed. Suga smiled softly at them but still felt pain in heart, he was probably never going to experience the happiness Hinata felt because he would never be brave enough to confess to Daichi and even if he did, Daichi would probably wouldn't return same feelings. This thought... this thought was the one that kept Suga awake crying every night. He couldn't get over himself, being in love with your best friend was painful. 

-Um, guys?! Can we talk for a few minutes?-Kageyama asked loudly when they walked back to the gym. Others were getting ready to start playing but everyone turned around to look at them.-Hinata and I have something to tell you all... Go on, tell them.

-Me?! You started, you finish!-Hinata protested and pulled down Kageyama's hand.

-No, you tell them!

-Ugh, fine! We're daiting?-Hinata's sentence came out more as a question than an announcement and he looked at boys like they were about to kick them out. 

-Who confessed first?-Tanaka was the one who spoke out. Hinata looked at him with confused face and pointed at himself.-Agh damn it!

-I told you! Yes, I win!-Nishinoya yelled and started jumping around. Kageyama and Hinata looked at them with very confused faces. Daichi sighed and shook his head.

-They had bet on which one of you would confess first. Tanaka said it would be Kageyama and Noya said it would be Hinata.-He said with smile on his face but his smile disappeared when he saw look on Hinata's face.-Wha... what's with that face, Hinata?

-You are not angry? 

-What? why would we be angry?-Daichi looked very confused right now and Suga couldn't stop himself from giggling.-What are they talking about, Suga?

-They were worried that you guys would hate them once they came out to you.-Suga explained. Daichi's expression changed to "excuse me?" and looked back at Kageyama and Hinata. Then he smacked them in back of their heads.

-Ow!

-Ow!

-That's how low you two think of us? Unbelievable. We're totally okay with you two dating, however I will not allow you two to get distracted by each other tomorrow in training camp or during matches. So come on, get your asses here so we can practice.-Daichi turned around on his heels and started walking in the middle of the gym. Suga was about to join them when he heard the metal door opening. 

-Yahoo! How is everyone?-Oikawa. Of course. Suga took deep breath and turned around to look at him. Oikawa like always had biggest grin on his face and he held up peace sign as soon as Suga looked at him. 

-What are you doing here?-Kageyama and Daichi asked at the same time.

-Ow, no need to be so rude you guys! I'm here to steal your setter for a few minutes.-Oikawa grinned but his smile dropped as soon as he saw Kageyama's confused face asking "me?"-No, Tobio not you, why would I come to see you... Anyways, Suga, can we talk?

-Oh God, I'll be back in a minute sorry.-Suga called at boys over his shoulder and walked outside with Oikawa. He closed the door and smacked Oikawa in head, getting little "ow!" from him.-What is it, Tooru, you know you shouldn't interrupt me when I'm at practice. Wait, why aren't you at practice yourself? 

-It's Monday, we usually take breaks on Mondays. I wanted to practice anyways but Iwa-chan kicked me out from gym and locked it with the key and I don't have spare one.-Oikawa rolled his eyes and crosses his arms on his chest, clearly mad at his best friend.

-You dumbass, you know you shouldn't overwork yourself. Thanks God at least Iwaizumi can control what you're doing, otherwise you wouldn't listen to me.-Suga said and shook his head with chuckle when Oikawa pouted. Suga and Oikawa got very close after their practice match few weeks ago, their personalities were almost similar and so were their interests. If Oikawa wasn't hanging out with Iwaizumi and Suga wasn't with Daichi, they were always together. Karasuno didn't really trust Oikawa but Suga knew who Tooru really was and he wasn't actually that arrogant self-obsessed pretty boy everyone thought he was. He was actually really insecure teenage boy who wanted to prove to himself that he was good at something he loved. Even if it meant putting his health under a risk.

-Ugh, you and Iwa-chan are like my babysitters. Anyways, that is not what I came for here.-Suga noticed how nervous Oikawa got when he finished the sentence.-Um...

-Tooru, what did you break this time?

-How rude! I didn't break anything!-Oikawa pouted again and sat down on the bench across Suga. Gray haired boy smiled softly and sat down next to him. Oikawa covered his face with his fingers, avoiding looking at Suga and asked. -\Well... I hope I won't make this too awkward... oh my god, Suga will you go out with me?

-We... we go out almost every week?-Suga looked at him with confused face.

-I... I meant going out as date, Koushi...-Oikawa breathed out and looked at Suga through his fingers. It took Suga few seconds to process what Oikawa asked him.

-Oh... OH! Hold up, you like boys?

-Yeah... girls, boys, non-binary people... how did you now figure out? Anyways, what do you say? Will you go out on date with me?-Oikawa said and he seemed very, very nervous. Suga wanted to say yes, he really did, but he couldn't.

-Tooru... look...-Suga said softly and wrapped his hands around Oikawa's cold ones. It was hot outside but Oikawa was so nervous his fingers were ice cold.-I want to say yes, I really do... but I like someone else, and I don't want to give you hope for something that is probably not going to happen... I'm sorry, Oikawa...

-It's Daichi, isn't it?-Oikawa said with weak voice and got up after he freed himself from Suga. He knew Suga would probably say no, but getting rejected didn't hurt any less. 

-Tooru...-Suga said with soft voice and got up as well. He felt very bad for causing his kind of pain to his very close friend.-I'm sorry...

-Why aren't you telling him? You love him but you're not telling him, yet you're not willing to let him go either... I like you, Suga, I really do. You're my dearest friend and I would love us to be more than just friends. But you... Ugh, damn it!-Oikawa groaned out and turned around to face Suga. Before gray haired boy could realize what was happening, Oikawa pulled him closer by his hand and when their chests touched, he places his hand on Suga's neck and crashed their lips together. Suga's breath got stuck in his throat and as much as he wished he didn't enjoy the feeling of taller boy's lips on him, he did. He melted against Oikawa's lips and closed his eyes while placing his hands-on brown-haired boy's hips to pull him closer. He almost forgot where they were till someone opened the gym door.

-Sug... what the hell?!-As soon as Suga heard Daichi's voice, he broke the kiss and stepped quickly away from Oikawa. Suga felt how he blushed and he looked down to the ground.

-I'll see you tomorrow at training camp, Tooru.-Suga whispered and walked in the gym quickly without looking Daichi in the eyes but he could see how shocked he was. 

-Think about what I told you, Koushi! Please!-This was last thing Oikawa told him before looking Daichi and then walking away from their school. He wanted to scream at Daichi for being so clueless and not realizing how much Suga loved him but he wouldn't do that, he couldn't do that to Suga. Daichi and Suga didn't talk about what Daichi saw outside. 

*** 

-Tooru!

-Kuroo! Bokuto! 

-Since when does he know them this well?-Suga asked Iwaizumi as soon as they walked into the gym and saw Oikawa running towards Kuroo and Bokuto. Iwaizumi sighed and looked at trio, Oikawa was talking like always and other two were listening to him. 

-I think we met them while ago but I didn't know if Tooru was so close to them. Also, what happened to you two? You almost didn't talk and you've been very awkward around each other.-Iwaizumi said. Suga looked around to be sure no one was listening.

-Well... he kind of asked me on a date... and also kissed me?

-And? What did you say?-Iwaizumi said like it was nothing and put his shoes aside. Suga opened his mouth to answer but suddenly Kenma walked up to them.

-Hey, where's Shoyo?-He asked and looked around.

-Oh... he and Kageyama have to retake an exam but I'm sure they'll be here soon... I hope.-Suga answered and Kenma walked away after nodding.

-I don't even know if I should be surprised or not that they failed.-Iwaizumi said and Suga couldn't stop himself from laughing. He saw how Daichi looked over at him from corner of his eyes.-We're playing against each other first, right?

-Yeah. Tooru, come here we're about to start!-Suga called brown-haired setter that was now listening to Nekoma's captain. He saw how Oikawa told Kuroo something and then walked quickly towards Suga and Iwaizumi. He grinned as he got closer to them and threw his arm around Suga's neck like the whole awkwardness was gone. 

-So now that Tobio and little one aren't here, you're going to be playing against us, right?-Oikawa said and pinched Suga's cheeks.-Heh, we're going to win.

-Don't flatter yourself, I'm not as bad of a setter as you think, Tooru.-Suga said sassily and got in his position after freeing himself from Oikawa. Not that his heart was about to jump out from his chest because of Oikawa's closeness. Of course not.

-Not fair!-Oikawa complained. Suga smirked at him, clearly proud of himself for proving his point and winning against Seijoh.-Your strategy was way too good!

-That's the whole point, you dumbass!-Hanamaki said and smacked back of Oikawa's head.

-Plus, you were getting distracted.-Matsukawa added and Oikawa covered his head so he wouldn't hit him too. Suga giggled and threw ball at Tanaka.

-I wonder why.-Suga heard Daichi say under his breath and he scratched his head awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with his best friend. After few hours and after Kageyama and Hinata finally joined, they decided that it was enough for today. They helped others clean the gym and then they went to have something to eat. Suga went to sit with Oikawa and others because he still felt awkward around Daichi after what he saw yesterday. Oikawa talked about everything, he didn't stop even for a few seconds and he even forgot to eat before Suga reminded him. Gray-haired boy could feel Daichi's eyes on him but he tried his best to ignore them. He didn't understand what was going on with Daichi but he was too scared to ask him about it. 

-Okay, everyone, we have to wake up early tomorrow! Goodnight!-Daichi said and turned off the lights and laid down next to Suga. Suga sighed quietly and closed his eyes to fall asleep but after a few minutes he felt how Daichi got up and tried to go out from the room as quietly as possible. Suga wasn't going to follow him of course, why would he?

-I hope no one saw you.-He heard Kuroo's voice and he felt how his eyes widened. Why were Kuroo and Daichi hanging out in the middle of the night in the back of the building? 

-Same goes to you, you clumsy mess.-Daichi said and smacked Kuroo in head, then he grinned at him. Suga didn't like where this was going... He actually knew where this was going, he just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. But he knew he had to when Daichi pulled Kuroo closer to him with his shirt and pressed their lips together. Suga could feel his heart breaking in his chest and his vision was getting blurry. He wanted to get out from there, to go to bed and convince himself that what he saw was just a dream but he couldn't move. Not till Kuroo opened his eyes and saw him. He pulled away and his eyes widened.-What is it?...

-Suga...

-Huh?-Daichi asked and looked around to see what Kuroo was looking at. As soon as he saw his best friend looking at them with shocked face, he froze on the spot.-Suga...

-Wh... What is going on here?

-Suga, I can explain.-Daichi said and walked closer to Suga but froze again when he saw the tears in his eyes. 

-Are you two dating?-Suga asked and looked at Kuroo and then back at Daichi. He heard someone's footsteps from behind but didn't turn around.-Daichi, answer me! Please! 

-Kind of... yeah... yeah, we're dating. We've been since last time in training camp.-There it was. Sentence that Suga knew was coming but wasn't ready for. He dried his eyes and looked down at ground, he felt how Oikawa got closer to him and now he was standing next to him. He looked up back at Daichi and cleared his throat.

-Why didn't you tell me?

-I... I don't know... I guess I wasn't ready... I didn't think it would be me and Kuroo dating would be big of a deal actually.-Daichi said awkwardly and scratched back of his head. 

-I... Daichi, it is big of a deal! Maybe not for you, but for me it is! I've been in love with you for, I don't even know? Months?! But I didn't say anything because I didn't want to destroy our friendship! I didn't even know you liked guys, I get that you might have been scared of telling the whole team you like guys, but me? You knew I'd be supportive, but if you weren't ready, I respect that... I just... if I at least knew you were in relationship, I would... I wouldn't hurt Tooru by rejecting him...-Suga said quietly and felt how Oikawa intertwined their fingers to comfort him. Daichi stood there like he didn't know what to say... He didn't.

-Suga... I'm so sorry... I had no idea you felt like that.-He finally managed to let the words out, Suga could hear guilt in his voice and he hated it. It wasn't Daichi's fault, it wasn't really anyone's fault. Now, Daichi getting so happy whenever they had to play with Nekoma, or whenever they had to meet up with them, spending more and more time on phone while smiling, it all made sense now. And Suga took deep breath and smiled softly,

-Don't be. It's not your fault, it really isn't. it isn't anyone's fault, sometimes we fall in love with wrong people. I'm happy that you're with someone you love, and that you two are happy. I mean this. I don't want you to feel guilty, Daichi. Or you, Kuroo. 

-But what about you...-Daichi said with low voice.

-I'll move on... yeah?-Suga said and while saying last word, he looked up at Oikawa who exactly understood what Suga meant. He smiled and nodded after kissing top of his head. Suga meant what he said, and he hoped Oikawa was willing to help him do that. He would manage to be happy, even if that person wasn't Daichi, he knew Tooru loved him and he knew he would, he wanted to fall in love with him as well, and he already was falling..


End file.
